


The Orange Juice Dilemma

by LeavesAreGreeen



Series: Hay Fever [2]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesAreGreeen/pseuds/LeavesAreGreeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey everyone did you hear? Dacoscos found Sir Wolfram and Yozak cuddling together in the barn!" and I promptly choked on my freshly squeezed orange juice. "Oooh Looks like we have another couple in the betting pool!" </p>
<p>Yuuri finds out about Wolfram's 'adventures' in the barn. Follow up to Hay Fever. </p>
<p>Slight Yuuram, implied Conzak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orange Juice Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> A review over at FF gave me an idea to write Conrart's and Yuuri's reaction XD
> 
> This story will primarily be in Yuuri's POV cause Conrart is still a bit of a mystery to me. There's really not enough fics in Yuuri's POV T.T

"Engiwarui! Engiwarui!"

_Nnghh… It is morning already?_

I stretched out my arms and legs lazily, careful not to disturb my precious daughter sleeping next to me.

_Wait a minute, I am still on the bed!_

I sat up, surprised to find myself waking up on the bed instead of on the floor. Glancing over Greta, I saw no sign of a certain blond pretty boy snoring obnoxiously.

_That's weird… Did he wake up earlier than me?_

_*_ Knock knock*

The door creaked open and my Godfather poked his head in.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. Are you ready to go for our morning run?"

"It's Yuuri, Conrart. Good morning to you too. Give me a moment, I'll meet you outside when I'm done changing!"

Once Conrart closed the door, I took my running clothes to the adjoining bathroom to change and then grabbed a towel. On my way out, I saw my cute daughter cuddling with my pillow and couldn't help but smile.

"See you at breakfast, sweetie," I whispered, bending down to give a light kiss to the little girl's forehead. I ventured outside and saw my Godfather patiently waiting with his arms crossed. Gently, or at least what I thought was gently, I closed the door wincing when the heavy wooden doors let out a groan.

_Oops! Sorry about that, Greta!_

I made a mental note to bring back a can of WD-40 when I visit Earth the next time. That stuff works wonders.

 

* * *

 

The castle was bustling with activity as we walked through the corridors. Conrart and I were greeted with enthusiastic well wishes of the morning. I too greeted them back with a big smile and a small little wave.

_Ah, It's good to see the people so energetic in the morning!_

A few soldiers gave us salutes. They donned the trademark blue uniform also worn by their fiery Commander. Speaking of which,

"Hey, Conrart, does Wolfram have morning patrol or something? He wasn't in bed next to us as usual when I woke up,"

_Lucky for me though! I got a good night's rest on my soft, fluffy bed~_

"No, Your Majesty. I believe it's Wolfram's off day today. It is Gwendal's troop's turn for morning patrol. Besides, he could have been back pretty late from the village yesterday. He probably slept in his own room to not be an inconvenience to you and the Princess."

"That's strange, usually he stubbornly insists on sleeping in my room no matter how many times I tell him not to. Maybe they got into a bit of trouble on the way back!"

"It's okay, Your Majesty, I wouldn't worry too much," My Godfather chuckled a bit and added, "I am sure he will sleep with you today."

"WHA- NO! It's okay! No, I mean it's not okay! Don't say it like that! It sounds really wrong!"

"Oh~ What sounds really wrong?"

"Wolfram sleeping with His Majesty," my Godfather supplied.

"Wh-Wha-WHAT! There is no way I am letting that Little Lord Brat corrupt His Majesty who is as pure and innocent as a flower!"

My purpled haired advisor was as dramatic as ever and it's too early in the morning. Must he be so loud?!

"It's okay, Your Majesty! Leave it to your faithful advisor! I will put Lord von Bielefeld in his place. It's already improper that he slumbers in your quarters before marriage!"

_Gosh, the people are all starting to look! Ahhhh! They're going to get the wrong idea!_

"Ah, Günter! Stop it! We are not sleeping together!" There couldn't have been a better time for silence to reign over the area. I could practically hear the echo of my words.

_Can the ground just swallow me up now._

Sensing my discomfort, "Now, now, Günter. Leave His Majesty alone. He will be seeing you later for lessons, after all. Right now, His Majesty needs to go for his morning jog," Corart ushered me away, leaving behind a sobbing Günter.

_Ah, my ever reliable Godfather!_

 

* * *

After warming up, we started a light jog around the castle parameters and eventually worked our way into a full run. 30 minutes in, my legs started to feel the burn. Panting, I signaled for Conrart to slow down. We slowed down to a brisk walk and soon I managed to catch my breath.

"Whoa! Now that's a great workout!" As a sportsmen, morning runs are good way to start the morning and as well as to continuously improve my stamina.

"Indeed it was, Your Majesty."

_Liar! It looks like you barely broke a sweat!_

Upon Conrart's suggestion, we walked a few more rounds to cool down before we returned back indoors. There, we were greeted by Doria and she handed us a glass of water each.

"Ah, thank you, Doria! Just what we need to rehydrate ourselves!" The water was a godsend, really. Or in this case, Shinou-send.

"No need to thank me, Your Majesty. The bath has been prepared. Do freshen up. The other maids will be setting up the table for breakfast," smiling sweetly, she bowed and left for the kitchens.

Once again, I'm back in my room but this time, the bed was empty and tidied up. I spotted a note on the dresser with my name scrawled on it.

 

* * *

 

**'Good morning, Yuuri! Sorry I won't be joining you for breakfast today. I am going to town with Anissina. We will be buying materials for her next big experiment! I can't wait for you guys to see it!**

**See you later,**

**Greta.'**

_Oh dear me! Next big experiment?!_

As it is my responsibility as her father I should probably talk to Greta about spending too much time with Anissina. It's just too dangerous!

Or maybe I should get Wolf to talk to her. She seems to listen to him more.

_Gee, I hope he's still not mad about yesterday. Maybe that's why he didn't come back._

I opted for a quick shower as my stomach began growling. I dressed in my Demon King attire that could probably pass off as any regular school uniform. I should probably wear it to school one day it's definitely way more comfortable.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Shall we head to the dining room for breakfast?"

_Sigh._

"Conrart."

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"It's Yuuri! Y-u-u-r-i!"

"Of course, Yuuri. Come on now."

As we made our way towards the dining room, I noticed a shiny bald head skipping in our direction with an enormous grin on his face. However, the moment he spotted us, his expression faltered and he seemed to freeze up.

"Good morning, Dacascos! You seem really happy today! Anything good happen?"

Looking straight ahead, the grey uniformed soldier gave an elaborate 90 degree bow, "G-g-g-g-good m-morning, Your Majesty! Your humble servant Ririto Rach Nanatan Mikotan Dacascos is always extremely wonderfully happy because of Your Majesty, the 27th Demon King's reign!"

"Ahaha! What are you talking about Dacascos?" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly still not being used to such compliments.

"Your humble servant Ririto Rach Nanatan Miko-"

"Yes, yes, I get it! You're happy. Er, you're welcome?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty! Now if you will excuse I am going to go spread the joy!" With that, the ex-brunet did another 90 degree bow and dashed off.

_That's odd, usually he's jumpy but just now he was exceptionally jumpy. He didn't even meet my eyes too._

Puzzled, I turned to Conrart wondering if he noticed the soldier's odd behaviour. He must have because I received a look of understanding.

Deciding not to think too much about it, we walked to the dining area where there were lots of chattering going on.

"Could it be true?!"

"No way!"

The moment we entered, the conversation came to a halt as three heads whipped in our direction.

*Blink blink*

"Y-y-your Majesty, Lord Weller! G-g-good morning! Isn't it a lovely, wonderful, beautiful morning!" Soon the maids were fussing over us and ushering us to our seats, "It's a feast today! Pancakes, sausages, eggs and bacon. Just the way you like it!"

"Thank you, Sangria, Lasagna and Effe!"

"No need to thank us, Your Majesty! Do enjoy your meal!" Much like Dacascos, they bowed and scurried off.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Quiet because we were the only ones there.

_Where is everyone? Even Wolf is not here._

One of the maids entered with a tray with two glasses, "Here you go, Your Majesty, Lord Weller! A glass of freshly squeezed orange juice!"

_Ahh, so refreshing!_

We ate in companionable silence although we occasionally engaged in small talk.

"GIRLS! You would never guess what I heard from Dacascos-"

"SHH! Be quiet, Doria!"

"He said he found Lord von Bielefeld and Sir Yozak cuddling together in the barn!" and I promptly choked on my freshly squeezed orange juice. Ow! I think snorted some out of my nose!

"Hush, Doria! His Majesty is-"

"I know, I know, Yuuram is luurve but it looks like we have another couple in the betting pool!"

_What did I just hear?!_

"I mean some people say they saw His Excellency limping- mmpf!"

The doors burst open, "G-greetings, Your Majesty looks like you are done with your meal do you mind if I clear it up then you can be off on your way for your lessons with Lord von Christ!"

"See you around, Your Majesty!" The trio chorused and closed the doors in our faces.

_Why did it feel like we just got chased away?_

I looked over to my Godfather and for just the tiniest, briefest moment, I thought I saw an uncharacteristic frown marring his usually gentle features. When I blinked, however, it was gone.

"Hey, Conrart, did you-"

"YOUR MAJESTY! How nice to see you again! Come on along now~ I have much exciting things planned for our lesson today!" My purpled haired advisor started dragging me away.

"Ack! Günter!" I turned back to protest at my Godfather but the brunet was nowhere in sight.

_Noooo where did my saviour go?!_

 

* * *

 

My lesson with Günter started off with reading as I still could not read the language as easily. Break time came when the maids brought us lunch. After we were done eating, Günter went on and on about the 24th Demon King and I found myself tuning his voice out. I could not concentrate as my mind kept wandering back to what the maids had said. So apparently Wolfram did not come back yesterday night because he was with Yozak. And they were found _cuddling._ Now that did not make sense. They barely liked each other, well, at least in Wolfram's case. Yozak was a pretty laid back guy.

_Wait just one minute… He calls me a cheater for supposedly spending so much time with Conrart and he goes off cuddling with Yozak of all people?! Not fair!_

"Oh, Your Majesty~ Why are you glaring at me have I done something to displease you?!"

_I have to get to the bottom of this!_

I barely registered the fact that I was still in the midst of my lesson when suddenly I felt someone cupping my two hands together, "Your Majesty, please forgive this poor servant of yours I didn't mean to upset you!"

Oops, I had forgotten all about Günter!

"No, no Günter! I very much enjoyed your lesson on er… the 24th Demon King. He did some pretty interesting things!"

"Oh that's wonderful, Your Majesty! Would like your very own thong collection too? We can start with your favorite Earth team. I am certain you will look absolutely delectable in tiger stripes!"

_THONG COLLECTION, WHAT?!_

Yeah, that's my queue to get out of here.

"It's quite alright, Günter! No need to trouble yourself! Please excuse me!"

 

* * *

 

The great escape was a success. I still had some time to spare before tea time so I decided to wander around for a while to see if I can find a certain fire demon.

_Ah, speak of the devil and he appears._

I caught sight of honey blond hair slipping into the Royal Chambers, "Oi, Wolfram!" I tried to call out to him but he did not seem to hear me.

I made my way towards the room only to duct when the doors suddenly swung open.

"What the… Yuuri?!"

Holy cow, Wolfram looked terrible and I could see visible dark circles under his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with Günter right about this time? Stop skipping lessons Yuuri," he said with a frown.

_Oops._

"Hehehe, about that," I laughed sheepishly but then I noticed something pink and frilly in his hands, "Why are you carrying your negligee with you?"

"No reason, you should get back to your lessons," he hurried past me.

Gosh, why does he have to walk so fast, "Wait! Slow down- I need to talk to you- Stop!"

Now that got his attention, "What, can't you see that I'm in a hurry here?" He turned to face me with a glare.

_Crap, he's mad! Wait, now's not the time to be intimidated! I can do this!_

"Say, Wolfram, where were you last night?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What does it matter to you anyway? Aren't you happy you got the bed to yourself?"

_No, actually, It doesn't matter. In fact, I should be happy that he is taking interests in other-_

"Of course it matters! You're the one who's always calling me a cheater if I ever so much breathe in another person's direction! By the looks of it, YOU are the cheater here!"

Wolfram's eyes widened significantly upon hearing the accusation.

"Why are you acting like a jealous fiancé? I merely followed your advice."

_Pot calling the kettle black!_

"W-what?! I am most certainly not acting like a jealous fiancé! Wait... what advice?"

"Hmph! YOU are the one who is always telling me that the love you give will come back around! So I decided to give my love to Yozak."

_Hmm, he followed my advice huh? I must say I'm impressed.. Wait!_

"Give your love to Yozak?!"

"Yes, I did."

For some strange reason, beyond my understanding, my brain came up with a very disturbing conclusion.

"Wha-what kind of love?"

_It better not be what I think it is. Wait didn't the maids say they saw him limping?!_

"The good kind."

_THE GOOD KIND?! Oh, dear Shinou! Get your mind out of the gutter, Yuuri!_

"See! You are the cheater here!"

"What are you talking about you idiotic wimp?!"

"I am talking about the fact that you spent the night with Yozak!"

_What would our beloved Greta think when she finds out?!_

"Yes I did. And what is wrong with that?"

"What is wrong? What is wrong?! You're the one who is always going about proper behaviour and stuff and then you do this?!"

_Is this the same Wolfram that got flustered over the idea of a kiss?!_

"Hmph! I admit sleeping in the barn isn't proper but I had to stay till he stopped crying and lost track of time."

"Yozak cried after doing it?"

_Wow I mean I have heard of men crying after doing it but I didn't expect the usually suave and manly Yozak to cry._

"Doing what?"

"It."

"What is that?"

_Oh, don't act coy with me._

"You know," I gestured quotation marks, " _It_."

"The horizontal tango?" I added after noticing his puzzled expression.

"Tang go?" The blond seemed to be even more confused probably because I said tango in English.

"Ah, it is a dance. An intimate dance performed by two people."

"There was no dancing involved," He affirmed, "And what do you mean by intimate?"

"Exactly what it means. Intimate. Like you know... L-lovers,"

_Gosh, Wolf! Don't make me say it!_

He seemed to take the hint cause as soon as realization dawned on him, "Love- LOVERS?! What are you suggesting, you wimp?!" I could see a red tinge starting to bloom across his cheeks.

"I am not suggesting anything! You're the one who said you gave him love!"

"I d-didn't- I mean I never-" He sputtered, blushing furiously now.

_Aww, he actually looked kinda cute- Not the right time, Yuuri!_

"Yes, you did! The _good_ kind of love!"

"YOU PERVERTED WIMP!" Soon, his whole face was as bright as a tomato. He was breathing pretty heavily, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He looked as if he might explode anytime soon and are those sparks of fire I see?!

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Wolf! I am not going to make fun of you or anything."

_Yeah, that's right. More than anything, I have to be supportive!_

He drew a deep breath and looked away, "N-nothing happened."

_Whew! That's a relief- no wait he's probably being shy about it._

"Yozak was drinking-"

_Oh shoots, was it a drunken mistake?_

"He had been arguing with Conrart-"

_Conrart?! What is this a love triangle?!_

"He wouldn't stop crying so I hugged him-"

_And one thing led to another and the rest is history. Yeah, yeah._

"Till he fell asleep."

_Huh?_

"Huh?"

"What do you mean, 'Huh?' Yozak was crying and I comforted him. You should be happy that your fiance did not stray."

"Wh-wha who's happy? Besides, you used such vague terms and the maids said that they found you guys _cuddling._ "

"Taking the words of gossiping maids," He scoffed, folding his arms, "Goes to show how much faith you have in me."

I bowed my head, "S-sorry," I felt pretty bad now. I mean what kind of a friend am I? Wolf was way better than that.

"Hmph, I'll have you know I'll stay true to my fiance even if he is a cheating wimp," his voice took on an annoyed tone but when I glanced up-

_Ah, Wolf. Why do you look so sad?_

Moments passed and the air grew uneasy around us. I stared at him, but he would not even meet my gaze.

"I never cheated," was all I managed to say in my defense.

"Whatever," rolling his eyes, he moved to go past me, "Now, If you'll excuse me I'm really tired, my back hurts and I could really use a good rest on a proper bed."

_Wait. Don't go._

Without really meaning to, I grabbed onto his wrist, "Where are you going, Wolf?"

The blond narrowed his eyes at me, "I am going to take a nice well deserved nap so I would appreciate it if Your Majesty would kindly release my person and allow this tired soldier to be on his way."

"Well, you're going the wrong way," I started dragging him towards the Royal Chambers.

"Whoa! Let go of my hand, Yuuri! My room is the other way!" He tried to yank his hand away but years of baseball practice has taught me how to get a firm grip on a bat.

"Nuh uh, Wolf, our room is this way," I turned back only to see him examining me incredulously. He looked like he wanted to protest. Even I am confused at the turn of events.

_I don't know why but something is telling me to hold on tight and not let go._

 

* * *

 

"Girls! You would never guess what I saw!"

"What is it Doria?" Effe and Lasagna were busy preparing dinner but stopped their activities to huddle around their friend.

"So, I was going to go tidy up Royal Chambers cause usually no one would be in around this time right, right?"

"Yeah, and then?"

"Oh my gooooosh~ When I opened the door..." The orange haired maid paused for dramatic effect.

"When you opened the door?" Prompted the other two.

"I saw His Majesty and Lord von Bielefeld taking a nap together!"

"Whaaat?!"

"And get this, His Majesty was spooning His Excellency!"

"Oooooooh~ Oh my goodness!"

"Guys! You would never guess what I saw!"

"We know, Sangria!

"Oh my gosh! The news spread this fast? I mean it's about time that Sir Yozak and Lord Weller-"

"Sir Yozak and Lord Weller?!"

"Uh huh! I heard them arguing but then all of a sudden there were only muffled sounds as if they were-" The glasses wearing maid's face rivaled a tomato now.

"K-k-kissing?!"

Judging by the way their green haired friend was frantically nodding, their thoughts were confirmed.

"Oooh, the scandal of it all!"

 

* * *

 

After that day, rumours about the Royal couple continued circulating as the maids kept coming across a blushing Royal Couple whenever they interacted with each other. The two childhood friends were not forgotten as well because on more than one occasion, several soldiers had witnessed the Great Lion of Luttenberg gazing longingly at the castle gates whenever a certain orange haired spy happened to be away on missions.

Needless to say, the 26th Demon King, Lady Cäcilie von Spitzberg was thrilled to hear these juicy gossips about her two younger sons when she returned from her Love Cruises. As she watched the developing romance between the couples, the idea of planning two weddings in the near future tickled her pink to no end.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I managed to capture Yuuri's voice well! I had so much fun with the maids and Dacascos! They are literally me xD  
> I might touch on Conrart and Yozak's side of the story too. I have a few ideas here and there but nothing solid.  
> Do drop me some reviews, they're the good kind of love ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
